


Can you see me now?

by LysTheDreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Band Fic, Festivals, Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Jinx. They can't even stay in the same room for  a long time without insulting the other. And it wouldn't be a problem if they wasn't in a band together, and had to seen eachother daily. Their other three bandmates (Gina,Nate, and Dan),worry about the band, when they get invited for a Festival Tour, where they have to perform a concert on every bigger festival in America. Will they survive eachother, or one of them will broke under the insults?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keks a.k.a. Kryptonite even kills superman

Keks a.k.a. Kryptonite even kills Superman. The pop rock band from Irvine, California, who are famous for their unique covers, and for their melodic songs. The five youngster was wild, and loving to the fans, loving their life like nothing else.

Jinx Ashford, the 18 years old black haired singer girl had a small family, she lived just with her father and her stepmother, the girl was reckless so she didn't get on well with her strict stepmother. She didn't have friends only her bandmates,she loved them except Jesse.

Jesse Davis was a very spoiled, 18 year old blonde boy, he lived with her mother, who gave him everything, although she raised him up alone without a father's help. His dad just gave sometimes a little money for them, but didn't really care about the boy or his ex-wife. Jesse couldn't be in a room with Jinx for too long because they would end up in beating and puching eachother, they were opposites or too similar, the others couldn't decide.

Gina Edwards, the bassist, she were just 17 years old, the youngest of them, she had different hair color every month,because she got bored with them quickly. She had two older twin brothers, who were also in the band. Their parents were always on business trip, so they started to make music just to keep themself busy, and then the two others tagged along, the black haired girl, because the youngest Edwards was her best friend, the drummer boy,because he was good at playing drums, and the others seemed to like him.

Nathaniel and Daniel Edwards the mischevious, 19 years old, brown haired twins, who were always up for some petty pranks, or little jokes. Nate played the guitars and did some vocals, while Dan played on keyboard. They loved to annoy the shit out of the girls, and even sometimes of Jesse, but they always knew where are the boundaries. They were the best storytellers, and the best listener at the same time.

They were together now for three years, and now they got an envelope with the Letter what changed their life. It said that they were invited to perform on the biggest american festivals. They knew it will be risky, but if you don't risk you don't win, so they accepted the invitation. Ad they knew it will be the adventure of their life.


	2. It's time to begin...

It was all crazy in the morning as they searched for their belongings in the huge house of the Edwards, they spent the previous night here, because it was easier to reach their plane from here. The girls were in the bathroom, doing their make ups while the boys made breakfast. Actually just Jesse made the food because the twins tried to destroy it just for fun. Then their sister came in and punched their shoulder: "Be mature, we're about to go on tour and you behave like two five year old."

The boys grinned like fools, and hugged the girl, and give her big kisses on her face, while she tried to escape the torture. She loved his brothers but she didn't like pecks, or kisses, so it was an opportunity for them to make pranks on her.

"Oh my gosh, Jinx, you look like a pretty punk princess." said Dan, when he saw the ebony haired girl enter the room, but as always Jesse had to interrupt. "You look like an ugly racoon." he laughed and nearly pushed down the other's breakfast when the girl jumped on him and started to kick him and bit on his neck but not in the sexually way. "I will kill you, fucker." screamed the girl and strutted back to the bathroom, leaving the hissing boy. "Was it neccesary?" looked at the brunette Gina, then went after her furious friend. In the bath Jinx was furiously scrubbed her face with a piece of cotton, trying to wash off her make up, while she murmured angrily. "Oh, pumpkin, don't listen to Jesse, he is just an asshole." said the dyed haired girl from the door, looking worried as the smaller just give her a sharp glare. "I know, okay? And I know I shouldn't even care about what he thinks of me, but still it hurts." the girl tried to hold on to the sink as her mind flooded with all the bullying she had to live through. But it was her and Gina's secret, nobody else know it, not even their bandmates. "Give me a big hug and I will be all right." The purple-black haired girl smiled and pulled the petite girl in her arms, embracing her in her scent and body warm. The black haired girl broke free from the hug and went out to the kitchen, where she found a very angry blonde, and two smug looking brunette, and as she sighed at the sight before her, she looked up at the clock. "Oh my god, we are late. Get your suitcases and get Martin to drive us to the airport." screamed the singer girl, and hurried for her bag. As she darted out from the kitchen, the others started to hurry too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Never ever argue with Jinx in the morning, okay?" moaned Nate from his seat on the airplane, next to Jesse. "We almost got late." "She deserved it." hissed the smallest boy, turning away from his band mate, closing this argument, but the brunette didn't let it go. "No woman deserves to be called ugly." the serious look in the guitarist eyes, that he can't get away by saying it was a joke." Why am I always the on who gets scolded if we fight?" "Because it's usually you who starts it. I don't even know why." shook his head the older boy, watching the other in hope of finding the answer. "You know if a boy mocks a girl it means he is in love with her?" The younger boy just made a face at his statement, turning away from him and putting in his earphones. The way to the place of the first festival was not so far away with the plane so soon they were landing and they were now waiting for their suitcases.

~~~~~~~~

"Ginaa, I want to go to the hotel and sleeeeep." whined the ebony haired pixie, and she grabbed the other girl's arm, pulling her towards the exit of the stage. "Jinx, shut up." barked Jesse who was anoyed by the girl's bitching, and the hot, and killing California sun was't helping at all. "Fuck off, you ugly toad." said the girl with an angry face turning back to her bestie, just to feel the boy jump on her, and give her a big punch on the head. The girl span around instantly, and pushed the boy off, to the concrete and scratched at the blond's arm as he reached out for her hair. They rolled around for awhile, when Nat tried to pull Jesse off the girl, Jinx pulled the small boy harder to headbutt him, the oldest boy just let go of the younger's t-shirt. For a moment the whole band just froze, and they just watched the two on the ground, lips sealed, eyes wide,then the fair boy just cried out in pain."You fucking bit my lip." "Chh, and you kissed me you jerk." the girl just wiped her mouth at her shirt to show off her disgust, then walked back to the dyed haired girl, who looked at her worriedly, but she just silenced her with a motion of her hand."Not a word,Please." The taller girl just nodded, and followed the girl out of the place of the festival, then she just sat there with her, every fight with her bandmate hurt for the ebony haired, but she couldn't not talk back. "I don't want to ruin the band, it's just hard, you know? I..." the smaller girl tried to collect her thoughts, but it was hard, she didn't know what was in her mid anymore. "I know, but try something for me. If he says something mean just smile at him, or you don't have to smile just don't say anything back, do as you didn't heard anything." hugged the bassits the black haired girl to her body, caressing her back to calm her down. "Okay, I'll try. But sorry if it isn't working at first." then the girl just whispered something in her best friends ear, and the purple-black haired girl's eyes windened an hugged the small girl tighter. **"It was my first kiss."**


	3. Nobody's home

Everybody was vary around the drummer and the singer, trying to avoid the incident that happened a week ago. The only thing that changed was Jinx, she wasn' t talking to Jesse at all. If the boy called out at her, she was pretending she didn' t heard anything, but she of course heard every single word that was thrown at her in a mean tone. After one of the blond's fits, she just turned around and said a silent 'lame'. The boy was on her back in the moment she turned away, he pushed her on the ground, trying to strangle the girl, who just tried to free herself from the deathly grip, then she simply just muttered a silent 'fucking pathetic rich boy'. Her eyes were the most accusing, pure disgust was written in them, leaving the boy more angry, but then a boot landed in his side. He rolled off the girl, looking at his attacker, who was a very furious looking Gina.  
"Are you mental?" screemed the dyed haired girl and slapped his face, sending him flat on the floor. She left the boy there, hurrying to her friend helping her up, and caressing her face dusting of her clothes.  
The black haired girl just looked down at the boy, her face was neutral, as she was dragged away by her friend.  
The blond just wondered what the hell did he do, how on earth did it cross his mind to choke someone? He was seriously fucked up, and he didn't even knew why he acted like this. If he hated the girl then why didn't he just ignored her, like Jinx did. Again the girl was the winner and he hated it, he wanted to be appreciated and loved, but anything he did got damaged by the blackette, because everybody seen her the better. It made Jesse sick, he wanted to be at least neutral with the girl, but he couldn't till he didn't talked to her.  
So he made a plan to corner the girl for his biggest distaste, after one of their practice for the first festival.

They were after a very stressful soundcheck, Gina and the twins were up on the front, and the youngest boy just started his plan. As Jinx put down her guitar and turned off her mic, the brown eyed boy grabbed her wrists,and covered the girl's mouth with his large hand. The girl wriggled in his grasp, and tried to kick him, in his private parts,but the blond pushed her into an abandoned changing room.  
"Calm down, I just want to talk." said Jesse as he let go of the girl's hand, but he wasn't prepared for the huge slap he got. The anger flooded him in a minute, he discarded the plan to get on with this witch, so he just held her down on the ground, but for the first time he didn't wanted to really hurt the girl. He was still frustrated, still mad as fuck so he just leaned down and smashed his lips to her's for the second time. He digged his pointy teeth into the plump bottom lip of the ebony haired girl, and nipped on it, but when she didn't opened up her lips, he just started to lean back, but as their mouths got deattached a hand pulled back Jesse's head to a position where it was. Jinx tugged on the boy's light hair hard, as she started a new kiss with feverish anger and hate. And the male wasn't that slow either, he slipped his tongue into the warm mouth of the singer, battling for dominance, the blond won. He then teared into the soft, delicate flesh of the girl's neck, burying his fangs into her pulse point like a thirsty vampire, sucking on till he drew out a mewling sound of the singer, then he admired his masterpiece. The girl didn't wasted any time, she turned them around, and nearly teared the tank top off of the drummer, and attaching her lips onto a spot she knew from interviews, that made the blonde go mad, and yeah it worked. The boy grabbbed the girl's hips and pushed her down on his own lap, slowly but hardly grinding up on her.  
Jinx's blood ran cold, she didn't wanted this for two reasons: She won't have her first time in a dusty, and cold changing room out from sexual frustration, and she wanted Jesse to make love to her because he loved her.  
So she pushed back the boy on the floor,and tried to leave, but Jesse pulled down her again, and he was on the top of her again. This time he just ripped the buttons of the girl's plaid shirt, and he actually was surprised how blessed was Jinx in her chest area. She had so deliciously round breasts, that the blond forgot for a second he wants to ravage this woman. He grabbed the girls waist lifted her up just to take off her bra, and then he licked at one of the girl's nipples and she moaned loudly.  
The black haired girl felt so disgusted of herself, she let the boy do these things to her because she knew no other way she could get this close to the boy. She gave up all of herself, but she at least could have a little fun in the process. She slid her hand down to the boy's jeans, and she just started to massage his cock through his pants.  
"Revenge is sweet, you bitch." he said as he slipped his hand into the knickers that the singer had on, and he started to finger her mercilessly, trying to get out of the frustration of himself. But the black haired didn't wasted anytime either, she picked up a quicker pace as she stroked the lenght of the drummer boy, she bit on his neck, as she listened to their ragged breathing and heavy moans and whines. She felt the orgasm being ripped out of her, she screamer the drummer's name,and dug her blunt nails hard into the flesh of the boy. A second later the boy shook in his entire body, and came hard in his boxers, and fell on the ground next to the singer, who collected herself quickly, and then she stood up searching for a flanel to clean herself, but the only thing she found was a packet of tissues. She done herself, then she threw the handkerchiefs at the drummer, and went to the door.  
"I hope you will leave me alone, you got what you wanted." said in a monotone voice the girl and left the room, she tried to hold back her tears, but when the feelings swam back into her mind she just let the tears flood from her eyes.  
She wasn't enjoying this game anymore.


End file.
